A New Life: Prologue
by Xepherica
Summary: A girl gets transported to Earth. She landed in Konoha and everyone is dying to know who she is. A certain someone named Minato Uzumaki who is the Hokage. Takes her in as his own. -Warning: this is a prologue to my actual story of "A New Life". Basically explains how the mysterious girl got there and what happens when she does.-
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt to writing a fanfiction. Warning: I write mature content. Details may be graphic. 

It was raining hard outside as thunder and lightning kept brawling with each other. Gray clouds gulping the sky making everything look all gloomy.

A young girl- body of an eight year old. Jet black hair that hangs down the her waist. Her fringes goes straight across her forehead lapping over her eyebrows. Skin as light as snow and eyes that were baby blue but faded in color. Wearing a light purple nightgown that goes down to her tiny knees.- asleep in her queen size bed. The white blanket hugging her up to her collarbone. Keep her warm and feeling safe. As lightning strikes a young, but older boy runs into her room in panic. Shaking her to wake up for a few seconds. Then her baby blue eyes opened slowly. Blinking her eyes until she complete saw the boy.

The boy had the body of a thirteen year old. Had blonde hair that was short and spiked. His eyes were amber and his skin pale as snow just like hers. He was wearing a black shirt and pants.

"Sister, wake up. Please wake up!" Shouted the little boy shaking her body.

"Older brother..."Said the little girl as she woke up still a little sleepy.

"Sister, mom told me to get you. You have to leave this castle. Father, he's planning on killing you for the throne!" Replied the little boy.

The little girl's eyes started to shake. Terror ran throughout her body. She sprung out of bed. The boy taking her arm and ran out of the room. Trying to get his sister to safety. Running and running throughout the castle until they got stopped in the main hall by their father.

A man who was feared throughout the world. Grinning his evil smirk showing his devious fangs. His hair white in color that goes all the way down to his breast bones. Eyes red as blood showing the evil corruption inside of him. In his right hand was a sword glowing with darkness. In the other hand, his wife dead. Holding the corpse's body by it's bloody head. The corpse was so beaten up that you could tell the features of it. The father just standing there laughing a demonic laugh.

The brother knew that was his mother told him was true. He was not going to allow his sister that he loved so dearly get murdered by his evil father. He looked over to his sister to see that she showed no expression. He got mad at the expressionless face she had, but soon to realize that she is blind. She could not see the body of their mother. Honestly he was thankful that she was because he did not want to see how she would react to it. He grabbed his sister and put her behind him. In a defense stand showing their father that he would not let him lay a hand on his sister. The father laughed then started to walk toward the little children. Grabbing the son and throwing him away from the daughter. Then out of no where the mother on her final last breath summon a portal that traveled her far away onto another planet. The little sister standing there confused on what is happening.

In Konoha, the Hokage also known as Minato Uzumaki saw a blazing meteor. It was odd looking though. It was not a rock but more looking like a human being. He stood up from his chair and looked at the window. Tracing where the meteor was heading until he found out. Then grabbing his cloak that was white and had red flames on the bottom of it. He put it on then dashed out if the Hokage's Headquarters. Dashing toward the meteor like thing that was falling out of the sky. When he got to the landing the area around him was cracked and collapsed in. He looked down into the hole that was made by impact to see a little girl. Laying there with her eyes shut. In a light purple nightgown. He picked her up into his arms. Then dashed back into the village. Dashing to the nearest medical center. Yelling for a medical ninja to heal her and told another ninja to find information about her. The nurses took the little girl from him and hooked to her to machines. Another nurse took her blood which had an odd black redish color.

Then an hour pass, one of the ninjas walked outside of the room toward the Hokage.

"Sir, she's not from here." He told Minato.

"What?!" Shocked Minato.

"Her blood test and DNA test says she is from Xehperica. Also it says that she is the daughter of the Dark Genie." Explained the ninja.

The Hokage's eyes widened in doubt. "I must see the test results!" Demanded Minato.

The ninja handed over the charts to Minato so he can read it. His jaw dropped in the results.

"You're not lying to me. I hope you know what this means." Spoke Minato.

"Yes, sir. She is also blind. Do you want a medical ninja to fix her eyes?" Suggested the ninja.

"Yes, this girl will be taken under my wing." Said Minato "If anyone needs anything that deals with her, they come to me. Understand?" Commanded Minato.

"Yes, sir" Replied the ninja as he bowed and ran off to tell a medical ninja to heal the girl's eyes.

Minato stood there in deep thought. Then looked through the window that the door that leaded into the girl's room had in it and smiled. Then he walked away smiling heading to his room.

Yes I know, this never happened into the Naruto series. But this is my own personal fanfiction that deals with original characters that I've created and the naruto series characters. This is my first page of my first story I've ever made. Please leave reviews and suggestions. All are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl woke up, opening her eyes. She was amazed about what she could see. She all she ever saw was darkness, but now she can see colors and objects. She kept looking around pleased with her new eye sight. Then she lift up her arm to notice that she was hooked up to a bunch of machines. In a panic she ripped the needle that was attached to a tube like thing out of the back of her hand. The machine started to making beeping alarming sounds that scared her even more. She hurried out of the bed running to the door. Before she had the change to open in Minato step into the room and was in a defenseless stand. He put his hand on her shoulder gently, but in a loving matter. She stopped freaking out to looking up at the older man. His smile and warming look made her feel calm. Minato kneed down on his right knee looking at her.

"Do you mind answering some questions that I have?" Asked Minato.

The girl nodded in return.

"Do you know how to got here?" Questioned Minato.

"No" Sighed the girl.

"What's your name. sweety?" Asked Minato.

"Adeah."Replied the girl.

"Adeah. What a nice name you have." Spoke Minato.

"Thank you, what's your name?" Asked Adeah.

"My name is Minato Uzumaki, but you can call me Minato. I'm the Hokage of this village." Greeted Minato.

"Where am I?" Wondered Adeah.

"You're in the Leaf Village. I'm going to be taking you under my wing. From now on you'll be my daughter. Okay?" Said Minato.

Adeah nodded her head then looked around some more. Minato could tell that the fact that she could see amazed her. He just stood up and watched her look at things and touch things that she has never seen before. He laughed a little because of the fact that he thought what the little girl was doing was cute. Then another question popped into his head, but he knew it would be a personal question to ask.

"Adeah...who are you?" He asked in a calm matter.

She stopped touching the nightstand and looked up at him. Then looked down to the ground. Then remember about what happened on her home planet. She got scared and Minato could sense that she was in a lot of terror. He rushed over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder then hugged her. She dug her head into his chest and started crying.

"Mother...Brother..." Sobbed Adeah.

"What happened to them?" Asked Minato.

Adeah removed her head from being buried in his chest and sniffed a little.

"My father tried to kill me for the throne. My brother woke me up to warn me and all I know is that my brother tried to protect me. Then I wake up here." Explained Adeah.

"For what throne?" Questioned Minato.

"The throne to be Ruler of Xepherica..my home." Replied Adeah.


	3. Chapter 3

Few weeks passed:

Minato arrived at the hospital to bring his new daughter home. Behind him though was a small boy. This little boy was known throughout the village as the Kyuubi and not a lot of people respected him for it. An eight year who had blonde spiked hair and tan skin. His eyes were sky blue. On his cheeks he had scars that looked like whiskers. Wearing an orange t-shirt that had a red symbol on it. Then wearing black shorts that went all the way to his knees. His name was Naruto Uzumaki and this little boy hope to one day become the greatest ninja ever.

They went into the hospital, walking and heading to Adeah's room. Naruto was eager to see his new sister that he heard so much about from his father. They reached Adeah's room to see that it is open and two nurses are helping the little girl get ready to be discharged. Adeah heard Minato's and Naruto's foot steps. Turning her head to see them, but she was alarmed when she saw the little boy that she has never met. She got up to face a few inches away from Naruto then pokes his cheek to see if he'll be alarmed. Naruto blinked then poked her back laughing. They put started to laugh and smile.

"Daddy, is this my sister?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Yes, it is." Replied Minato.

The kyuubi's face lit up. He could finally have someone to play with and communicate with. He never had someone like Adeah ever in this village. He was so excited to take her home and show her all if his ninja action figures.

As the kids were talking and playing with each other. Minato went to the discharged desk and filled out the form. After all of that, he signaled Naruto that it was time to leave. So Naruto and Adeah both followed their father out of the hospital. As they were talking in the village, everyone has eyeballing the new girl that mysterious appeared out of the sky. All whispering to each other and giving looks of amazement or disgust. One family looked at her and the kyuubi. This family was the Uchihas.

The Uchiha Clan was a family of high skilled ninjas. Well respected in the Leaf Village. Oddly they just kept to themselves. Everyone known them as the perfect family full with strong members.

One member of the Uchihas stared directly at the little kids walking following their father. His name was Itachi Uchiha. He was fourteen years old. Had raven black hair that was tied back into a ponytail that end where the middle of his back was. Wore a white plain t-shirt with blue jeans. His skin as pale but he had lines that appear from his nose outward. His eye jet black in color.

Naruto felt like they were being watched so he look directly at Itachi who stared right back at him. It sent chills down Naruto's spine. He never liked it when the Uchihas stared at him. He always thought of it as a creepy nightmare. Adeah could tell that Naruto was feeling uncomfortable and look to where he was looking. Seeing that same teen staring back at her. She didn't like it at all, so she grabbed the bottom of Minato's cloak. Alarming Minato so he turned around to see the two kids feeling uncomfortable. So he looked to see Itachi staring at them. He picked both of them up in his arms and continued to walk to their house.

When they arrived home Minato put them down on the ground so he could unlock the door. Naruto grabbing ahold of Adeah's arm waiting impatiently for the door to open. As soon as the clip of the door being unlocked Naruto ran inside with his new sister to his room. Minato just standing there smiling enjoying the fact that they get along. So he just walked to the couch and sat down. Then remember that he had tons of paperwork to do. He sighed and opened the files that were on the coffee table in front of him and began to do this Hokage's business.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ten Years Later:**

It has been ten years since Minato's death. Konoha had a new Hokage and her name was Lady Tsuande. A sannin of mighty strength, but had a bad temper. She could injury you with a flick to the head.

Naruto became one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha. Defeated mostly every opponent he came up against. Destoryed the Akatsuki with his friends and comrades. Everyone well respected him even though they still knew that the Kyuubi is inside of him. He had many friends from many different villages. Still keeping his dream alive of being Hokage one day.

Adeah became a ninja as well, but a different type of ninja from the rest. She did not use any justus of any sources. She fought with her ability to manipulate darkness of any kind. Also she fought with a weapon that was not from Earth. The weapon was a sisscor, the blades connected with each other at the handle to make them look like clock hands. The weapon is called: Xepherican Clock Sword. The weird part of the weapon is that it didn't match it's name. It could not control time, in fact it has nothing to deal with fast forwarding or rewinding of time. Everyone in the village still was curious about her, even the new Hokage. No one seem to care that she is living in the village because she is being over watched by the Hokage. The one thing that made them all weirded out was that as she got older her body changed. She developed pointy elf ears and fangs that made her look like a blood sucking creature, but she did not need to drink blood. She has made it well known to the Hokage and villagers that she is not going to hurt anyone, so no one feared her. The only bad thing about her becoming a ninja is that she gets well known around the villages. Now a certain person named Madara Uchiha is interested in the girl.

Madara Uchiha is a legendary ninja that is feared all over the country. He made himself known to Konoha one day when he invaded the village searching for the Xepherican. Word got out to the Hokage about Madara and she sent an army of ninjas to push Madara out of the village. Tsuande was searching for Adeah to get her to safety, but she was no where to be found. Adeah was in her secret place that only Naruto knows about because when they were children Minato used to take them there all the time. Tsuande caught up to Naruto and told him about Madara's appearances. In a panic Naruto rushed his way to the secret place of their childhood and found Adeah, but she was not alone. The Uchiha man had her by her throat as she was knocked out under his genjustu. Naruto knew he had to protect his sister so in a flash the chakra of the kyuubi released itself out of his body. Madara laughed in amusement and just vanished leaving the girl lying asleep on the ground. Naruto calmed down which made the Kyuubi'a chakra disappear. He picked up his sister and headed his way back to the village where Tsuande hurried to Naruto to aid him. Naruto told her what happened then walked away from Tsuande heading towards their he got there he laid her down in her bed and watched her overnight because he knew that Madara wasn't finish with what he started.

Ever since that incident, Naruto and Tsuande both put heavy guard on Adeah. They did not her to be taken away by Madara. Who knew what he would do to her or make her do under his genjustu. So now she is house bond with guards keeping watch of her. No one is allowed near her unless she was family or family's friends.

Madara did not care that she was being heavily guarded. It did not stop him either, he wanted her one way or another. He didn't have much to sweat, he had Itachi watching her and Naruto's every move.

**This is the end if the prologue. Please wait patiently for the actual story to come out. Thank you and don't forget to review or favorite. **


End file.
